


Not The break I Had In Mind

by Green_Tea_Leaves



Category: Levius (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bill is like 20ish, Bottom Bill Weinberg, Come as Lube, Fluff, Levius is 17, M/M, Overstimulation, Proper Lube, Smut, Top Levius Cromwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Tea_Leaves/pseuds/Green_Tea_Leaves
Summary: Bill is working himself up too much, Levius gives him an ultimatum."If I refuse to go with you— just what do you intend to do?" Normally neither of them tried to force each other to something they didn't want but with threats to their lives— well, it's more than enough to be an incentive to be a little pushier."I'll carry you if I have to" Any other day Bill would have laughed, but Levius wasn't joking— he can, and will, lift Bill and carry him away.That prospect shouldn't be nearly as enticing as it sounded and Bill could feel something coiling in his stomach at the thought of Levius' strong arms, no, Levius could probably just hoist him up with one arm— use the other to clear the space in his workbench and— And maybe the lack of sleep was really getting to him. No, it had gotten to him since he couldn't stop the words from leaving his lips."Then I refuse"
Relationships: Levius Cromwell/Bill Weinberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Not The break I Had In Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Levius so this happened.

"Bill"

"Drop it Levius" Bill took off his glasses and rubbed at his temples, these all-nighters were giving him a headache, he just threw Zack out of the gym because he was doing more harm than good and now Levius was barging in.  _ Why couldn't this kid just do as he's told for once? _

"I won't, you need to sleep" He approached his table with soft steps.

"And you need an arm that can keep you alive during your fight with AJ!" Bill snarled, his tools and materials clattered off the table where his fist struck it— Levius flinched and looked away, there was guilt and sadness in his eyes and Bill wanted to bang his head on the wall. He put his glasses back on and sighed "I'm fine Levius, but I want you to be safe in the ring, if I don't do this she'll—  _ She'll kill you, Levius—  _ please just let me do this"

" _ I understand _ " Levius' voice was barely a whisper, he stood there in silence for a while until eventually he turned his back on Bill and began walking away. Bill, though he would leave it at that and he was going to get back to work when the blond stopped by the door "I'll come get you at midnight"

"What— Hey! Levius—" Levius ignored Bill's protests and left. Sighing Bill looked at his watch, the needles marked 06:30 in the afternoon, Levius would probably be heading to train with Natalia at the park. He had no doubt Levius would make good on his word to drag him out.

He needed to make the most out of his time.

* * *

As soon as the needles signaled midnight, the loud drag of the metal door echoed across the building. Just in time, Levius strolled straight to where Bill was seated and the man just spared a glance at the fighter. Levius was shirtless— as he more often than not was, wearing black joggers and had a towel around his neck, water dripped from the ends of his hair.

Bill just sighed and laid his tools down.

"If I refuse to go with you— just what do you intend to do?" Normally neither of them tried to force each other to something they didn't want but with threats to their lives— well, it's more than enough to be an incentive to be a little pushier.

"I'll carry you if I have to" Any other day Bill would have laughed, but Levius wasn't joking— he can, and will, lift Bill and carry him away.

That prospect shouldn't be nearly as enticing as it sounded and Bill could feel something coiling in his stomach at the thought of Levius' strong arms, no, Levius could probably just hoist him up with _one arm_ — use the other to clear the space in his workbench _and—_ _And maybe the lack of sleep was really getting to him. No, it had gotten to him since he couldn't stop the words from leaving his lips._

 _"Then I refuse"_ His voice came out as a croak, full of lust and unrestrained desire he felt heady and he stared right into those pools of blue. Bill wanted to turn into steam right there and then when he realized what he said. Averting his eyes, he turned back to his work if only to hide the blush that crept all the way to his neck.

_ 'Just what I needed, to make a fool out of myself in front of 'him' of all people' _

He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him and then the rhythmic clicking of footsteps on the rough floor. His head pounded every time the echo of Levius' approach resonated against the metal and glass.

"I'm just kidd—!" Bill yelped as his chair was forcefully turned around and he felt hands sneaking under his thighs, he only had a moment to react and wrap his arm around Levius' shoulders for balance— though if he was honest it was probably futile to even think he was contributing to their balance. But that was not something he wanted to think about now. Not when his hips and chest pressed against Levius' firm mass and it was making heat coil in him.

The blond shifted his grip on Bill's thighs rubbing his hardness onto the older man slightly. Bill's own pants were getting uncomfortably tight.

Levius was looking straight at him, under the candlelight his pupils had swallowed some of the blue in his eyes.

_ "Bill, Is this… alright?" _ He marked his words with another thrust against his ass and Bill couldn't stop the moan that escaped him, he could feel his face heating up even more, he shuddered in Levius' hold, the strength of the movement made him rub against his pants he could feel the wetness inside and he whimpered "Bill?" Levius sounded worried now and shifted a bit.

Bill needed to make sure this wasn't a dream. Levius was staring up at him, there was a light dusting on his cheeks that deepened towards his ears, his lips were wet and pink and had some dent marks in them from when he bit down on them. His face was twisted in worry and his eyes were glassy and dark with lust.

"Bill—!" Levius tensed when Bill crashed their lips together sucking and licking at them before taking his lower lip and nibbling on it, Levius' shuddered under him his hips making aborted little thrusts that rubbed his cock against him, " _ Wai— _ " Bill took the change and claimed his mouth, swallowing Levius' moans and whimpers.

Bill groaned when Levius started to do the same, clumsily trying to get into his mouth, nibbling on his lips and sucking his tongue—  _ learning at a horrifying peace what made Bill cry out _ .

Eventually, Bill lost what little leverage he had over Levius as the younger man fucked his mouth with his tongue, his thrusts were more steady and assertive and then Bill moaned when he felt a steadier pressure over the bulge of his pants. Levius slid him down a fraction and now he was rubbing their crotches together, Levius gasped at the feeling of it while Bill moaned high and breathy. They rutted like that messily tasting each other in tandem with their movements.

Bill didn't even notice when Levius sat him in one of the empty tables and began to rut into him, didn't notice when Levius head trailed lower and was sucking marks along the skin, didn't notice how he was using his own hand to undo the buttons of his shirt to let Levius lower.

His other hand found its way to Levius head and looked for purchase on his hair, there was a wet patch on his pants now and his mouth was slack under the attention.

The blond's hands sneaked into the exposed flesh of his stomach, Levius' metal arm felt cold on his heated skin but his other palm felt like it was burning him and Bill shivered under the twin sensations.

Their hands met up in the middle and Levius pulled back— Bill felt cold dread settle in him, did Levius change his mind? Did he forget who was under him and just now had remembered? Did he—

Bill's panic was replaced with a wave of lust when Levius tugged his hand to his lips and began kissing at his fingers, sucking and lapping at them and the wet patch in Bill's pants kept growing.

" _ Bill— Bill—"  _ Levius was chanting his name like a charm and Bill could feel the warm breath on his fingers, the smallest hitches of breath, silent moans against his skin  _ "Please, please— Bill—" _

" _ Take them off, _ " Levius whimpered when Bill retracted his fingers, completely oblivious to the command. Bill's fingers began to work onto his pants and Levius got the message pulling down his own.

They both hissed as the night air hit their heated members. Bill's eyes widened and his mouth watered at the sight before him, Levius was slightly bigger than him, length and width alike, with a pretty flushed head that glistened under the soft light from the desk lamp. He was worse off though, his dick had a deeper flush and he was dripping into his stomach.

He felt himself blush harder and looked away trying to hide his face, Levius's found his hips and dragged their cocks together, a brief little thing that made them moan at the contact. Bill thrust up after and locked gazes with the blond trying to convey how much he wanted Levius to do it again.

They found a rhythm like that, Levius' lips found their way to his chest and sucked marks all over it, Bill was beyond words, his mouth was slack and there was a string of saliva making its way down his chin, Levius, ever so attentive— returned to his mouth and sucked on the fluid and it shouldn't be as hot as it felt before returning to his chest and—

_ "N-not there—!" _ Bill's protests had no real bite, not when his hips stuttered and brought down another wave of precum down their shafts.

_ "Does it feel bad?" _ Levius, the innocent little thing pulled up and stared at him with worry and if he could get any redder  _ he would _ .

_ "Not… bad—" _ Levius halted his rocking with a wince and Bill felt fondness swelling inside him, if he said the words, Levius would stop right there and then he had no doubt not wanting either of them uncomfortable, and that spurred him past his embarrassment  _ "I'm... sensitive there— it's embarrassing" _ Levius hand trailed to his chest and grazed his bud making Bill shiver and his breath hitch.

_ "Should I stop?"  _ The little rascal sounded so innocent, he knew what he had done and he was playing oblivious. But right now Bill wasn't thinking enough with the head he should, later he would teach this kid  _ something _ .

_ "Don't you dare" _

Levis chuckled at Bill's tone and placed a soft kiss on his lips before returning down with invigorated want.

Bill's cock just dripped precum like a faucet under Levius' attention. He knew that the amount he…  _ produced _ , wasn't normal and honestly, he hated it because he always made such a mess of himself thanks to it. But the soft gasps of Levius against his skin and the slow drag of his cock was enough to make him forget about it.

They kept that up until they were both huffing with frustration. And Bill wouldn't be able to cum if they just kept it like this. So he took himself in hand and whined at the pressure, his cock dripped into his hand and he used the slick to press two fingers into himself. Pushing against Levius until he took a couple steps back, any worry he had was quickly consumed by  _ lust _ .

Bill moaned at the intrusion and tried to push down harder, but the angle made it difficult and he could only writhe on the edge—  _ just a bit further _ .

He felt something warm next to his hand and looked up only to fi.d Levius looking at him with such a wild hunger it sent shudders down his spine.

_ "Can I— is it good if I—" _

_ "Please— Levius—" _

The hand on his cock startled him and made him cry out,  _ "So wet, so pretty—" _ Bill moaned at the words as Levius jerked him off coaxing more of the clear liquid out of him.

Bill whined when he felt a slicked finger prod at his entrance and willed himself to relax.

_ "Deeper— Curve it like—! Like that!—" _ Levius' finger found that sweet bundle of nerves that made him drip even more, the hand on his cock slowed down before settling on his hip.

Between the two they worked him open with four fingers.

_ "Bill, can I?— Bill, please—" _

_ "Yes—" _

Levius didn't need to be told twice, carefully removing their fingers he reached to Bill's stomach where precum had pooled and used it to  _ slick himself _ .

They both gulped before Levius started to sink in. He pressed slow but steadily into Bill, there wasn't much resistant but Levius clearly had no desire to cause him any pain.

Their chests heaved with the exertion of staying still, Levius was longer than he thought so it was taking him a bit longer to accommodate him.

_ "Move, slowly" _

Levis dragged his dick out, slow stuttering thrusts as he worked out the give of Bill's hold. But it was getting harder on both of them, using his own fluids only lasted for so long.

"Levius— pull out for a second"

They both had pained expressions on their faces so Levius pulled out gently, mindful of any discomfort.

"S-sorry, I'm not quite—"

"Levius" Bill reached out and placed a hand on the younger's cheek, "it's fine— and not  _ quite _ about that— there's a vial on my bag can you bring it to me?"

Leviud looked somewhat relieved and went to rummage through Bill's things. A small glass bottle with light pink liquid was the closest thing he found.

Levius waved it in Bill's "This?"

"Yes, bring it here"

Then Levius watched as Bill poured a generous amount of the slick substance into his cock and inside himself.

"That should do it—  _ Come here _ "

This time Levius slid in with minimum resistance, making Bill cry out as his cock grazed his prostate. Thanks to the new lubrication they began anew with a better rhythm.

The slow strokes quickly morphed into proper thrusts that made them both froan and shiver. Levius lent down and captured Bill's lips for a messy kiss that made saliva drip down their mouths— he changed the angle and it sent jolts all the way to his dick. His head rolled to the side and Levius helped him lay down onto the table without breaking his rhythm. Bill's head lolled to the side and he moaned higher every time Levius grazed his sweet spot.

But the kid was a fast learner and soon he was nailing him into the table with lethal precision. Bill cried and whined with every well-aimed thrust, his dick dribbling steadily into the table and he could feel the familiar heat in his abdomen, settling in like hot coals. He wasn't going to last anymore.

Levius' thrusts were starting to get erratic, his own moans and pleasured gasps falling from his lips. Bill leaned up and Levius helped him through it, and it made him cry out. The new angle put Levius' heavy cock pressing into his prostate. And he was gone after that, even before the blond wrapped his hand around him and began stroking him in tandem with his thrusts he was gone. His eyes rolled back and his breath hitched as he cried his release.

Thick white ropes painted their chests, so much of it dribbling down to where he was connected with Levius.

The young man milked him before letting go of his dick, rutting into him with abandon gasping and moaning with the newfound tightness.

_ "Bill, can I?— please I-I'm— I can't hold it— please?"  _ Levius was whimpering over him begging for release. Who could deny such a boy when he asked so nicely? Bill pushed past the discomfort of being so thoroughly fucked into overstimulation.

_ "Cum for me" _

Levius opened his mouth but no sound came out, he kept his pace until his hips stuttered and his rhythm fell. Bill whimpered under him, Levius still grazed his sweet spot when he moved and it was driving him mad.

They came to halt slowly after. Levius' head was tucked under Bill's chin as his stuttering thrusts died down.

They separated slowly, mindful of each other's sensitiveness. Levius' hand found his and placed soft kisses on his knuckles, their lips met shortly after and they kissed tiredly, pulling at each other.

Levius ended up carrying Bill back into the house, the man had wobbled unsteadily and nearly fell into his own pile of metals. After cleaning themselves Levius lent some of his bigger clothes to Bill and laid him in the bed and made a move to head out, no doubt to sleep on the floor.

Bill's hand found his arm.

_ "Stay" _

And who was Levius to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought!


End file.
